LoveLife
by TheGhostisReal
Summary: A few short drabbles in a post Aria/Dawn of Sorrow universe. Unashamedly slash.


Anachronism

It took Soma three years to notice he had never really become comfortable in this time. Three years, and the only thing he ever asked of him was that he would like to return to what was left of the place where he grew up, and Soma watched him put flowers on a scantly marked witch's grave untouched for hundreds of years. A long coat pulled around him like a cape, indulgent pale hair made chaotic peace with the wind. Soma didn't dare approach, he knew his boots would be too loud in the snow, the man, no name, three names at once, in his own time and his own world, murder in a sense to remove him from it. The air around him stilled to the slight whisper of a prayer in a dead language, one he had heard before.

Experiment

Soma watched him undress. He did so slowly, each layer revealing an inch more of pale skin. Soma couldn't not watch. Alucard was preternaturally beautiful, the too long fall of hair covering his shoulders as he pulled the last undershirt away, showed his skin, something Soma longed for. His fingers ached to touch, but Alucard, when he first shakingly told him he wanted to make love, he told him, asked in the softest voice, not to touch until he told him he was ready. Soma sat back on the bed, clenched his fists for the want of touch, watched as Alucard sat at the end of the bed and pulled his hair back, looked Soma in the eye.

"You… You can touch."

Soma sat up, behind him, and ran both hands down his arms. Alucard's arms were soft, almost cold, strangely enticing. He moved the other man's hair to the side and ran fingers against his throat, to feel the features of his face. He fell back onto Soma's shoulder, forced himself to breathe, Soma could feel it trembling against him. He kept one hand in Alucard's hair, holding him to his shoulder, moved the other hand down his chest to tease. Smooth, pale, as slightly cold as the rest of him. Their eyes met, and they kissed, long, slow, intimate, long and deep, opened the warmth of their mouths to each other and let the kiss play out. Alucard's hands moved over Soma's arms, long fingers gentle, exploring, trickling over Soma's skin, moving him, where he needed him, his hand in the waistband of Alucard's pants, the other hand in his hair. He knew there was a chance it wouldn't go any further, that Alucard would become scared and stand and walk away before Soma had the chance to know him intimately. He had to try. He eased the fabric down his hips, kept kissing him, alert for any reaction, any fear, any hesitance, and there was none, and suddenly this man was naked before him, Soma opened his eyes and met Alucard's, and there was this sense of unrelenting trust, soft passion, even the hint of a smile, for him. He moved, perched over Alucard, combed fingers through his hair, held him close, the slight coldness of him and the shiver of his breath. He laid him back on the bed, breathed soft against his skin, hands over his arms and his chest bared to him and shy as he was he allowed it.

Creature of Chaos

Genya Arikado. Soma called him Genya Arikado. To be correct, Soma called him Genya, by that point, thinking it a gesture of intimacy to call him by the first name he had given himself. And it would be a gesture of intimacy, it would be something sweet and something they could have to themselves, if it were at all his first name. Falling from his lover's lips, 'Genya' meant nothing. Whispered against his skin, it was merely a sound, a pair of meaningless syllables, it was Genya Arikado he loved, this thing he had created to watch over the boy, to keep this world safe, Soma loved the symbol, something not real. He wouldn't love Alucard, he knew, he could imagine how Soma would react to the possibility of a different him, the one he loved, the one he devoted himself to, loved, a creation of a sick, strange creature, half a demon, half something that might have a soul. Nothing of the dark haired man with his arms around him. They tried to keep Soma's life as much a semblance of normalcy as possible, he could never know Genya Arikado was a lie. The love was not, the love he was developing for the boy was very, painfully real, he wanted to show him everything, who he was and prove there was still love, that the thing had created Genya Arikado loved him, would do anything for him, kept the pretense of a human because he loved him, wanted him happy with as normal a life has he could have, so he could love in return.

First Kisses

It was him, Soma realized, him all along, Arikado was so confused by the realities of the real world because he had never lived in this time. Arikado, Alucard, that creature of chaos and beauty he had seen fighting in the castle stood before him, shamed and real, his face covered by flowing white blond hair, exposed, perfect, Soma didn't understand his hesitance to show himself. He reached out with one hand, trailed it into Alucard's hair and made the slightly shorter man look at him. He was unearthly pale, his eyes wide and golden meeting Soma's. Soma cradled the back of his head, stepped closer, so close he could feel Alucard forcing himself to breathe. The first admission had been that he didn't have to. His lips were full, his face so much younger than how old he had to be, soft features, strong jaw proved he was still masculine. Soma pushed his hands through indulgently long hair, so close he knew Alucard could feel his heat, their breath mixed in the scant space between them. He had to. He kissed Alucard, for everything it was worth, pushed their lips together, moved to force his mouth to open and released himself upon it, his tongue pushed in and drew the other man's into his mouth, suckled on it for a moment, let go. Alucard's eyes had closed, his lips still open, wanting. Hs expression was almost perverse in it's want. Soma couldn't deny him that. He kissed Alucard again, again and again until he learned to kiss back.

The Explanation of Pornography

"It's like, you know, you've got a housewife in lingerie and she monologues about how she's so lonely since her husbands always away, and-"

"What is a 'housewife'?"

"Did you just ask me what a housewife is?"

"I believe so."

"Right. It's a wife that stays at home and takes care of the house and kids and stuff. Like they all did in your time, except now they have the option not to."

"Right."

"So she's totally not a housewife, but, whatever, she answers the door and there's this stud in a plumber uniform, or any uniform they can get real cheap and he's all like 'I'm here to fix your pipes ma'm.' And she's all 'Oh yes, fix them.' And then they fuck."

"And this is popular now?"

"Well, you can find a video on the internet to suit just about any fetish."

"I do not understand."

"Of course you don't. You haven't gotten laid in what? Three hundred years?"

"Laid?"

"Fucked. Had anyone touch your man bits that wasn't you."

Alucard coughed, taken aback. "Three hundred years would be a good estimate, then, yes."

"We need to find you a hooker. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, and I do not desire one."

"I didn't say want, I said need."

"Soma, I do not need a prostitute."

"Oh you have no idea."


End file.
